What Really Happened?
by TITANStennis10
Summary: What would happen if Harry had a twin? What happens when she is brought up in another family? What if no one including Voldemort knows about her except a few people? I do not own this at all. Some character mine.All relationship mine. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mother, relax. I will be fine. I've watched my brother go through the barrier a million times," spoke a young girl of 11. "I know what to do.

The young girl name was Beth Diggory. She was the youngest Diggory child. Her older brother Cedric was 14 and had been going to Hogwarts for three years. Even though she was adopted, she was treated like she was their own child. The Diggorys adopted her when she was one year old because her parents were killed.

"I know my dear, but I still want to make sure you cross over carefully," replied her mother. "Cedric, you go with your father, while I take your sister."

Hannah was very cautious with her daughter because of how her parents died. They only talked about it once when they explained to Beth why there were no baby pictures of her until she was one.

"What you don't think I can't take care of her?" replied Cedric. "You better learn to trust me, since you won't be at Hogwarts and I will be."

Cedric was 14 and very brilliant. He was on the Quidditch team for Hufflepuff and an outstanding Seeker. He was waiting for the day that his sister went to Hogwarts because he was hoping she would be in Hufflepuff so they could play on the same Quidditch team because she was an outstanding Chaser.

"Your mother trusts you Cedric," answered Amos Diggory. "But she would like to take your sister through since she won't see her for a long time. "And don't you dare talk to your mother like that."

Amos worked for the Ministry of Magic. He was very dedicated to his job. He planned on working late because he was going in later than normal. He loved his son and daughter a lot and like his wife, worried about them constantly especially Beth.

"I won't," Cedric replied.

"Can we go? I don't feel like missing the train," Beth spoke loudly.

"Yes, lets go," replied Cedric.

All four of them went through the barrier to the Hogwarts train. There they met the Weasleys. The Diggory children and Weasley children, besides Percy of course, because he was a prefect, climbed into a compartment together. Mr. and Mrs. Diggory and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waved to the children as the train began its journey to Hogwarts.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering who you are?" asked Fred to the boy sitting with them who asked their mother how to get to the train.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter," replied the boy.

"You are Harry Potter?" exclaimed Cedric, Beth, Fred, George, and Ron at the same time.

"Yes, I am," replied Harry.

"Wow," replied Beth because the others were speechless. "That's cool. I'm Beth by the way and this is my brother, Cedric, and Fred, George, and Ron Weasley." Beth pointed to the others as she said their names.

"Do you really have the scar?" asked Ron able to speak again.

"Yes," replied Harry, showing them the scar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hagrid, the Grounds Keeper, met the first year students as they departed from the train.

"This is where we leave you three," spoke Cedric. "We'll see you in the Great Hall when you get sorted." Cedric hugged his sister and then followed the Weasley twins.

At the castle, Professor McGonagall met the students.

"In a few moments you will be escorted into the Great Hall where you will be sorted in to the houses. The houses are as follow: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. If you have older siblings here, there is a possibility that you will not be in the same house as them. You may not even be in the same house as your parents were," spoke Professor McGonagall. "I am going to go check to make sure the rest of the school is ready and I will be back soon."

"My parents were in Hufflepuff and my brother is in that house too, said Beth. " I hope I'm in that house as well."

"So the rumors are true that Harry Potter came to Hogwarts," said a pale boy with blond hair that went by the name of Draco Malfoy. "These are my friends Crabbe and Goyle and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Become friends with me and the next seven years will be a great period of time. Don't hang out with this piece of scum; actually don't hang out with the Weasleys."

"I can choose my own friends. Thank you very much," replied Harry.

At that moment Professor McGonagall came back and escorted the students into the Great Hall.

"When I call your name you will come up and put the Sorting Hat on your head. The Sorting Hat will then put you into the house you are best suited for," spoke McGonagall.

"Hermione Granger."

"Gryffindor."

"Ronald Weasley."

"Ahhh, another Weasley. I know just where to put you. Gryffindor!"

"Harry Potter."

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin. Anything but Slytherin."

"You would fit well in Slytherin. But if you don't want to go there then I won't force you. Gryffindor!"

"Elisabeth Diggory."

"Ahhh, a Diggory. For some reason you won't fit into Hufflepuff. It must be who your parents were. You'll do good in Gryffindor!"

Beth looked to Cedric, who just shrugged and mouthed I'll talk to you later.

Dumbledore stood up after all the students were sorted.

"Welcome new students and welcome back to the others. Mr. Filch asked me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Also the third corridor is off limits. New students are to be careful on the staircases because they like to change often. And now let the feast begin."

At that moment food began appearing on the plates in the middle of the table. Students piled different sorts of food on to their plates. When everyone was finished Dumbledore asked the prefects to escort the first years to the Houses.

"The password is Chocolate Frog," spoke Percy. "Please remember this because you can not get in with out it."

"Cedric, what is mom going to say?' asked Beth the next morning.

"I don't know Beth, I honestly don't know, replied Cedric. "But don't worry about. She'll be upset for awhile, but she'll get over it. And I can still keep an eye on you. Now History of Magic is really boring and you are going to fall asleep in the class. Use this special pen in that class, so if you fall asleep you still take notes. Potions is horrible because Snape favors Slytherin because its his House. Herbology is a good class, just tell Sprout you are my younger sister and you'll be fine in that class. Defense Against the Arts is pointless because Quirrell can't teach. Transfiguration is a great class. McGonagall is an outstanding teacher. Tell her that after your first lesson, and you'll be on good terms. Oh and you better live up to what I did in that class when I was a first year but I think you'll have no problem. Charms is a great class. Flitwick is a wonderful teacher and there is a never a dull moment in that class. I did well in that class as well. Well I got to go, have fun, do good, get on the teachers' good sides, and stay out of trouble. I'll see you after dinner sis!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Welcome to History of Magic," spoke Professor Binns, the only ghost professor. You will learn about the very beginnings of magic and how people invented the spells that you will have to use during your life. You may want to begin to take notes."

Three hours later the bell rang ending the class.

"Make sure you write a one page essay of the essentials of magic for Wednesday afternoon!" exclaimed Binns as the students filed out.

"Someone didn't happen to take notes, did they?" asked Harry as he, Ron, and Beth walked to the Great Hall.

"I did," responded Beth.

"But you were sleeping!" protested Ron.

"My brother gave me a special quill that take notes for you," Beth retorted back.

"There you are," spoke Cedric. "What class did you have first?

"History of Magic," replied Beth dryly. "Thank you so much for the pen. I wouldn't be able to pass the class with out it."

"No problem," replied Cedric. "It was my other one."

"Welcome to Charms!" exclaimed Flitwick. "Yes, I am standing on my chair so I can see you as I am speaking to you. I'm short, very short. Charms is an interesting part of magic. I hope by the end of the year you will be able to perform 10-20 of the spells you will have to learn in Charms in your seven years year. You have to know a total of 100 charms by the time you take your Charms O.W.L. If you continue with Charms after you complete and pass your O.W.L with an E, you will need to learn 40 more spells. Some of you will learn and perfect more, while others less. Ahhh, Ms. Diggory. Your brother did very well in his first year and still does in this class. You have a high standard to live up to. Today we will begin with Wingardium LeviosaIt is use to levitate items. When you say the spell flick your wrist and then swish. Flick and swish. Try now please."

"Wingardium Leviosa!" shouted the class at the same time.

"Ms. Granger and Ms. Diggory you have it. That is wonderful! Your brother Ms. Diggory got it on his second try. I do believe you will exceed him in Charms. Ahhh, there is the bell. Please write a one page essay on how Wingardium Leviosa is useful for Thursday morning."

"You have to help us on the essays, Beth," said Ron. "We have no clue what we are doing.'

"Fine, I'll help you," replied Beth. "But I'm not writing the essays for you."

"You better not or I'll tell McGonagall," spoke Hermione as she walked by.

"What class did you have this afternoon and how much homework do you have?" asked Cedric as he came upon the three.

"Charms and two one page essays. One is due Wednesday afternoon and the other Thursday morning," replied Beth as she gave her brother a hug.

"Ahhh, Charms. How did you do with Wingardium Leviosa?" asked Cedric.

"I got it on my first try unlike you, so there," retorted Beth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Troll in the dungeon!" shouted Quirrell as he ran down the middle aisle while the students were eating dinner. "There's a troll in the dungeon." Then Quirrell fainted.

"All students report back to your House's common room!" shouted Dumbledore over the noise.

"Ron, Hermione doesn't know about the troll," Harry said quietly. "We need to warn her."

Harry and Ron ran to the girls' bathroom. When they entered they saw the troll attacking Hermione. Harry and Ron diverted the troll's attention by throwing pieces of wood at him. Harry then used Wingardium Leviosa to knock the troll out. Hermione lied for the boys and lost five points. Harry and Ron were given five points each for their heroic deeds.

"Well, you two saved the day boys. Congratulations," said Beth as she approached the boys.

"Thanks," replied Ron with a grin.

"Yeah, they saved my life and I'm grateful for it, but you don't have to be cocky about it," retorted Hermione as she approached the table.

"Harry you have to eat something. You can't play without eating. I learned that from my brother," spoke Beth.

"I'm not hungry," spoke Harry.

"You need to eat Harry. Believe me, I know from experience," spoke Cedric as he approached them "I'll be rooting for you today since you are playing Slytherin. The whole school besides people in Slytherin will be. Everyone hates them. Gryffindor and Slytherin have had a rivalry for like 30 years."

Gryffindor was leading 70 to 50 when Quirrell cast the spell that caused Harry to almost fall off his broom. Hermione thought Snape, who was muttering the counter spell, was casting the spell on Harry, so she set Snape on fire which in turn stopped Quirrell from killing Harry. Harry was then able to get back on it back up into the to his broom and caught the Snitch a few minutes later by accidentally, but he spit it back up.

"How could they assign this much homework over Christmas break," complained Ron the night before Christmas break.

"They don't want you to forget what you have learned so far, retorted Hermione

"Yeah," replied Beth who was in a very intense game of Wizard chess with Cedric.

"So how come you two aren't going home for the holidays?" Harry asked Cedric and Beth.

"Our parents are going on a trip together and want to be alone, said Cedric after he took his turn.

"I'm surprised that Dad took off from work," retorted Beth.

"Dad had vacation time that has piled up over the years," Cedric retorted back.

"Harry, Ron, get up!" shouted Beth up the stairs. "There's tons of presents down here for all four of us!"

"Presents for me?" asked Harry as he peered over the banister. 'Who would give me presents?"

"Well there is one from the Dursleys and Mrs. Weasley and then from me and Hermione and Ron and my brother and an unsigned package," replied Beth.

"Get any good presents?" Cedric as he met up with the others.

"Yeah. I did," replied Beth. "I got a tin of chocolate from Mrs. Weasley, Hogwarts, The History from Hermione, The Out of Line CDS from Harry, a Gryffindor notebook from Ron, clothes, chocolate and a book from Mom and Dad and a gorgeous necklace, bracelet, earrings set from a guy name Cedric. How about you?"

"I did as well," replied Cedric. I also got a tin of chocolate from Mrs. Weasley, a broomstick cleaning set, chocolate, and clothes from Mom and Dad, a book about Quidditch from my girlfriend, and an expensive watch from a girl named Beth."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Happy Halloween!" spoke Beth as she sat down by Harry and Ron.

"What's so great about?" asked Ron grumpily.

"You get to dress up in cool costumes, while at least we did when we were younger: Beth retorted back.

"Did you get your essay done for Binns?" asked Harry to change the subject.

"Yes, I did. Did you?" replied Beth.

"Yeah. Ron and I both did," Harry replied back.

"Now please explain to me again how you got in trouble?" asked Beth. "Try to speak slower this time."

"We've explained it once we aren't explaining it again," retorted Harry.

Harry and Hermione had to go into the Forbidden Forest to take their detention. While they were in the forest they had to search for a wounded unicorn. Harry got paired up with Malfoy while Hermione got paired up with Neville. Harry and Malfoy found the wounded unicorn and a hooded figure drinking the blood. Harry's scar started to hurt and Malfoy runs away with Fang. The hooded figure began advancing towards Harry, but was stopped by a centaur. Hagrid then came and took the four of them back to the castle.

"The poor unicorn. Was Hagrid able to save it?" Beth asked the next morning.

"We don't know we haven't see Hagrid since last night," replied Hermione.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Beth traveled to the trap door that night because Dumbledore was gone and that was the night that they thought Snape was going to go through the trap door. When they got to the door they found the dog already asleep, so they jumped through the door. They landed in Devil's Snare and Hermione, Beth, and Harry got through it by relaxing, but Ron freaked out, so Hermione let a fire to get Ron loose.

They then entered a room with flying birds that were keys. They mounted the broom and caught the bird with the crumbled wing. They then enter the next room which was a giant chess board. Ron sacrificed himself, so they could win the game. Harry instructed Hermione to get Ron to Madame Promprey and Beth to send an owl to Dumbledore. Harry preceded to continue and met Quirrell instead of Snape. Quirrell tried to get the stone from Harry but could not touch him because of the fact that Harry's mother dies to save him creating a barrier that evil could not penetrate.

In the hospital, Dumbledore explained to Harry why Quirrell burned when he tried to touch Harry. He also explained what was going to happen to his friend who created the stone.

At the last feast Gryffindor was In last place but earned 170 points because of Hermione, Ron, and Harry's efforts to stop Quirrell. Neville earned 10 of those points because he stood up to Malfoy and then to the others.

They rode the Hogwarts Train home the next day. Ron, Fred, George, and Percy went to The Burrow, Cedric and Beth off to their summer home in France with their parents, and Harry was stuck at the Dursleys for a boring summer.


	6. Chapter 6

Beth had been enjoying her summer in France but missed the excitement of the adventures she had with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She was glad that she and Cedric didn't go home over Christmas Break because it gave their mother some time to cool off from the fact that she wasn't it Hufflepuff.

Hannah laid awake listening to the sound of music coming from her daughter's room. She thought about the day that Dumbledore brought her to their doorstep. He had told her that Beth was never to know who her real parents were until the time was right. Amos and she had been told everything. They knew that Voldemort had killed her parents and attempted to kill her brother. They knew who her parents were as well. Dumbledore also told them where her brother was going.

Hannah always knew that there was a big possibility that she wouldn't be in Hufflepuff but she always had hope that Beth would be. It seemed like Beth was her own flesh and blood but with her being in Gryffindor it brought back the fact that she wasn't her daughter.

"Cedric let's go!" Hannah shouted up the stairs. "We need to go to lots of stores in Diagon Alley."

"I'm coming Mom," Cedric replied. "I'm just finishing my letter to Emily."

"How many freaking books do we need by this Lockhart guy?" asked Beth reading her supply list.

"Too many," replied Cedric coming down the stairs.

At Flourish and Botts there was a long line because of Lockhart. He was autographing his newest book for the public. The Diggorys got in line with the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry. Lockhart saw Harry and wanted to take a picture of him and Harry. He then proceeded to give Harry the complete set of books. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Diggory told the children to go look around well they bought the books and then got them signed.

"Harry do you think you could get like six more sets for us?" Beth asked jokingly.

"Yes, Potter do you think you can?" Malfoy asked as he walked in.

"No one asked you," replied Ginny coolly.

"Ahhh, you are still hanging out with the Weasleys. And you have a fan. Amazing," Malfoy replied.

At that moment Lucius Malfoy walked in a laid a hand on Malfoy's shoulder and Beth gave him a look meaning lay off.

Despite the fact that Beth was friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Draco and her had been able to become friends. They met in secret places through out the school. They understood each other especially with having to live up to someone's great abilities. Over the summer the two of them wrote to each other often. They both seemed to be getting a crush on each other, but both thought the other only liked him/her as friends.

"Kids we need to get moving," Mrs. Diggory said coming toward them with Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Diggory, a pleasure to see you. Where is Mr. Diggory?" Lucius asked with a smile.

"He had to work. And it is a pleasure to see you as well," Hannah said just as coolly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Looking hot with that prefect badge Cedric," Beth joked.

"I would have to agree," Emily said as she came up to give Cedric a kiss. "I missed you baby." She then gave Beth a look meaning get the hell out of here.

"I'm going to go find the others," Beth said hoping Cedric would say something. But he kept on kissing Emily.

"What's bugging you?" Ron asked when he saw Beth.

"Nothing," Beth replied quickly.

"You are lying. I can tell," spoke Harry.

"My brother is ignored me and I hate his girlfriend," Beth replied. "He isn't himself around him. He didn't even say anything like tell them I say hi or something when I said I was going to come find you guys."

"Fred and George don't ignore me even when they are with girls," Ginny replied. "You need to talk to him."

"I can't, she's always with him," Beth replied back.

"Did someone see you?" Malfoy asked as Beth walked into the dark compartment.

"No, I told them I was going to the bathroom," Beth replied.

The two of the hugged and began catching up. Beth told him about her summer in France, her brother and his girlfriend, and how bad she wanted to find out who her parents were. Malfoy told Beth about his summer, his father's constant pressure on him, and how his mother is still worrying about him.

"Draco, why do you hate Harry so much?" Beth asked, hoping to get a truthful answer.

"I really don't. Its my father. Her hates Harry because Harry defeated You-Know-Who and my father was a Death Eater. Personally, I'm grateful because otherwise as soon as I turned 17, I would become a Death Eater and I wouldn't want to. You can't tell anyone, promise?"

"I promise," replied Beth as she left because she had to get back.

"Hey guys. Do you know where my sister is?" Cedric asked well he was on his prefect rounds.

"I think she went to the bathroom, but I don't think she wants to talk to you," Ginny responded.

"Why is that?" Cedric asked confused.

"Why should she bother to talk to you when all you do is ignore her? She doesn't like your girlfriend either and your girlfriend hates her," Ron stated.

"She never told me that," Cedric stated in return.

"That's because you never give me the time of day anymore," Beth replied.

"I don't mean to ignore you, but if I do let me know," Cedric replied.

"I can't because when ever I tried your girlfriend needs you to do something and then gives me an evil look meaning he's my boyfriend now, not your brother. And she hates me." Beth answered back.

"Hey, baby," Emily spoke. What are you doing?"

"I'm having a conversation with my sister. Do you have a problem with it?" Cedric replied coolly while pulling her arms off of him.

"Yeah, actually I do because you said you'd come back in five minutes and it has been fifteen," she replied back.

"Well, I'm sorry but my sister is an important part of my life," Cedric replied.

"So what? Aren't I important?" asked Emily as innocent as possible.

"You are somewhat important but not as important as my sister," Cedric replied. "And you look like you can't handle the fact that she is an important part of my life and I can't accept that, so we are over."

"She's not even your real sister," Emily replied coldly as she stomped away.

"You behave now children. I don't need to write to your mothers saying you have been bad and the school year hasn't even started yet," Cedric said with a grin as he walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome back!" exclaimed Dumbledore after the sorting was over and the students had quieted down. "As always, the students are forbidden to go into the Forbidden Forest. Not let the feast begin!"

"About time he spoke those words," Ron said as he piled food on to his plate. "I'm starving."

"When aren't you hungry?" Hermione and Beth asked at the same time.

"I don't know," replied Ron, with a mouthful.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts," spoke Gilderoy Lockhart. "Mr. Longbottom may I see your copy of Travels with Trolls? Thank you! This is me, Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of _Witch Weekly_'s Most-Charming-Smile Award."

"Are we supposed to care? asked Beth rudely.

I won't force you but I'd like you too Ms. Diggory," replied Lockhart. Now to begin I would like you to take a quiz to see how well you understood my books. You have thirty minutes, so begin!"

The class began to answer the 54 questions. Lockhart then collected the papers and graded them, well the class sat there waiting.

"Only two people got all the questions right," said Lockhart surprised. "I thought more would because my books are fascinating."

"Who got the questions right?" asked Harry, although everyone knew who did.

"Ms. Granger and Ms. Diggory," Lockhart replied. "For someone who doesn't believe me, Ms. Diggory, you sure do know all about me."

"I don't believe you because of what is written in those stupid books," Beth retorted back. "My brother even agrees and I think all of the girls who think you all that and stuff just like you because of your looks, and you aren't good-looking."

"Thank you for your input," Lockhart replied stunned at the reply. "Now I'm going to get into the practical part of the lesson."

He pulled off the cover of a large cage to reveal pixies.

"Can anyone tell me what these are?" asked Lockhart.

"Yeah, they are pixies, and we won't need to defend ourselves against them," replied Beth.

"You say so but you might," Lockhart replied. "We are going to round them up when I let them out."

Lockhart opened the cage door and the pixies swarmed out of the cage. At that moment the bell rang and the students rushed out of the room.

"I'll just ask you four to round them up," Lockhart said as he headed towards his office.

"We probably wouldn't be doing this if you didn't diss him," Hermione said as she stunned the pixies. "Why didn't you just keep your mouth shut?"

"First off, I can't keep my mouth shut," replied Beth just as coolly. "And second, what I said was true. And if you don't believe me, don't. But I'm right."

"Excuse me, but do any of you know where Professor McGonagall's office is? Asked a young girl, named Heather. Heather was new to the school and was entering her fifth year. She was transferring from another magic school. "I got lost and heard voices hoping someone could help me."

"I'll show you the way,' spoke Beth before anyone else could. "Its best if I leave anyways."

Beth grabbed her stuff, around and led the girl right out the door without saying a word.

"Okay, someone is ticked off," said Ron as he watched her leave.

"Why do you care?" responded Hermione. "What she said isn't true."


	9. Chapter 9

"So what's your name?" said Beth as she led Heather down the hallway to the office.

"I'm Heather Maioli,' the girl replied. "Was that Harry Potter?"

"Yea it was," responded Beth. "I'm Beth Diggory."

"Are you related to Cedric Diggory?" Heather asked amazed.

"Yea, I am. He's my big bro," responded Beth. "While here we are. You can go right in."

"Thank you!" exclaimed Heather as she walked in.

"You still ticked off?" asked Harry as Beth approached them during lunch.

"Do you think I would be sitting here if I was?" asked Beth in reply. "Hermione, I know you like him and we have different opinions, so can we agree to disagree?"

"She isn't mad anymore," Ron spoke.

"I agree," replied Hermione ignoring Ron. "We can agree to disagree."

"So who was that girl?" Ron asked trying to find more out about the mysterious girl.

"Her name is Heather Maioli and she is a fourth year, like your brothers," replied Beth. "And she is in Gryffindor."

"What's this about a new girl who's in our house?" asked Fred as he came up to the four.

"There is a new girl named Heather Maioli that just came 2 our school," replied Ron. "She is in your year."

At that moment Beth saw Heather and waved her over.

"Are you sure I'm not invading," she asked, suddenly shy.

"You're fine," replied Beth. "This Hermione Granger, who is really smart, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older brothers, who are in your year. They should be able to show you around if they aren't getting in trouble."

"Thanks, for helping me adjust," replied Heather who was blushing because Fred was really hot and she had just developed a crush on him.

"No prob," replied Beth. "Oh this is my big bro Cedric."

'Hello. And you are?" Cedric replied as he gave his sister a hug.

"Heather Maioli," replied Heather gaining confidence. "I'm new here."

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" exclaimed Cedric. "I'm a prefect so if you have any questions you can ask me or ask one of your prefects, one who is Percy Weasley, or ask my sister. She knows everything about this school."

"Thank you for the information," responded Heather.

"Come on, we'll show you around," said Fred and the three of them left.

"So, have you had the famous Lockhart yet?" asked Cedric as he grabbed a roll.

"As a matter of fact, yes," responded Beth.

"Yea and your sis all ready pissed him off," added Ron.

"He deserved it," responded Beth, defending herself. "Oh he gives you a quiz about himself and I got a one hundred and so did Hermione."

"Sweet let me see so I can pass it," responded Cedric.

Beth handed him the quiz and continued eating.


	10. Chapter 10

Two Weeks Later

'You never told me that Fred and George were practical jokers!" exclaimed Heather after the all stopped laughing at one of the twins' jokes. "You guys are hilarious, especially you Fred."

"Why thank you very much," said Fred with a smile. Fred had developed a huge crush on Heather and vice versa with her. "One day we'll be opening a joke shop and you'll get free products."

"What about us?" asked Beth. "We all have witnessed very freakin joke you've played and even tested some of those products. And we've kept quiet about it to Percy as well."

"You all can, but not Ron," replied George with a smile. "I'm just joking!" he said when Ron gave him a dirty look.

"Quiet down, people are trying to work," said Percy as he came over. "Unlike you guys."

"Percy its Christmas vaca, and no one is here," replied Beth. "Besides of the people here you are the only one working."

"And you Diggory shouldn't be in here," He replied back.

"Don't worry about me at all Weasley," replied Cedric. "Im not gonna do anything wrong and I cleared it with Dumbledore and McGonagall."

"Headless Nick, Justin, Colin, and Mrs. Norris all have been Petrified, but not killed," said Hermione. "There must be an explanation for it."

"Well if there is, let's leave it till after the match," replied Beth.

"I'll see you guys at the match," replied Hermione as she walked away. "I need to check something."

"Potter, Weasley, Diggory you are going to want to follow me," said McGonagall. "Yes, Potter, I know you will be missing the match, but it's important. And the match is being cancelled."

"Why?" asked Beth.

"You'll see," McGonagall responded.

"What happened?" asked Harry as he looked at Hermione lying still in a hospital bed. "And why is she holding a mirror like that?"

"That is what I was hoping you could answer," replied McGonagall. "She has been Petrified."

"You serious?" asked Beth.

"I'm afraid so," responded McGonagall gravely.


	11. Chapter 11

"So that's Mrs. Norris, Colin, Justin, Headless Nick, and now Hermione?" asked Fred when the three of them came back. Fred and George were sitting on the three-person couch with Heather in between them.

"Yeah," replied Beth. "That means it could be anyone of us next time."

Beth looked at her clock and got up. She walked over to her best friend Marissa because she needed her help.

"Marissa, I need you to cover for me," Beth said in a whisper. "I need to leave now."

"You need to tell me where you are going before I'll cover for you," Marissa replied. Marissa and Beth had been friends forever and told each other everything.

"Fine, but you need to promise not to tell anyone," Beth replied back.

"I promise," Marissa replied.

"Okay. I'm going to meet Draco. He and I have been friends since last year and I need to go talk to him. Plus it is Tuesday and we usually meet on Tuesdays"

"Your friends with him?" asked Marissa astonished.

"Yes, and yes I know he likes to pick on Harry, but he is a different person around me," Beth replied back.

"Okay, I'm gonna believe you," replied Marissa. "I'll cover for you and I won't tell a soul. But when do you think you'll be back?"

"5:45," replied Beth as she snuck out.

"Did you here?" asked Beth the moment she walked in.

"Yes, I did," replied Draco. "As much as I supposedly hate her, and think she deserved it, who ever is letting this think loose is going too far."

So, it's not you?" asked Beth hoping it wasn't.

"No, but I it have to be someone related to Slytherin," replied Draco. And the last blood relative was Voldemort."

"It was?" asked Beth. "Then that means someone must have something of his to be controlling the thing."

"Yes, and your right," replied Draco. "But we can't tell a teacher."

"Why not?" asked Beth. "We could save people."

"Well, one then everyone will know about our friendship," Draco replied. "And, two, what if that person finds out and before we could find out who it is, they set the thing loose on us?"

"True," replied Beth. "Oh no, its 5:43 and I told Marissa I'd be back by 5:45."

"You told her, didn't you?" asked Draco.

"I had too, but she won't tell any one," Beth replied heading towards the door. "She promised."

As Beth and Draco were talking Harry and Ron were following these spiders like Hagrid said. The spiders fled to the Forbidden forest, where Harry and Ron met Aragog. There they were almost attacked by the giant spider's pack but got out safely. They arrived back to the common room five minutes after Beth, because they visited Hermione. Well there, they found the piece of paper that Hermione had before she was Petrified. They figured out why she had a mirror and how the thing was traveling around. They also found out what it was, a basilisk. They decided to keep the information to themselves, and never told anyone.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well did Draco tell you anything?" asked Marissa the minute Beth walked into their dormitory.

"First of all you can't just say that straight out because someone might over hear," responded Beth annoyed.

"Sorry, but did he?" Marissa responded back.

"Yes, he did," Beth replied. "And its not looking too good right now."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Marissa asked.

"Well Draco said," Beth paused and looked around to see if anyone was near by to listen. She continued in a whisper, "He said that to only way the chamber could open is if a heir of Slytherin opened it, and his last blood relative was Voldemort."

"So how is the thing getting loose," asked Marissa scared.

"Someone must have one of Voldemort's possessions that contains the information about the Chamber of Secrets," replied Beth.

"Holy crap," responded Marissa.

2 Weeks Later

"Anymore attacks?" asked Heather coming in with Fred. The two of them were still friends, but their feelings for one another had grown, but neither one knew that they felt the same.

"Nope," replied Beth having her normal breakfast of Muggle cereal. "But something can happen any second,"

"As long as people stay in pairs, we'll be fine," said Percy passing by.

"Are you freaking crazy Percy?" asked Beth annoyed. "Even if we were in pairs that freaking monster thing could attack us and either Petrify us or kill us. Our best bet is to not wander around the castle at night."

"I suggest you calm down before I dock points," replied Percy.

"You may be able to dock points for her mouthing off, which I taught her how to do, so if you dock points from her, you have to dock points from me," said Cedric coming over. "But you can not dock points for her being right, which once again she learned from me."

"He is correct," said Professor Dumbledore as he walked by. "I suggest you lay off, Mr. Weasley."

Dumbledore reached the teachers' table and went directly to the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I know there have not been any attacks in the last two weeks, but as a precaution, no one is allowed to wander the halls at night."

"I wondering if he was planning that," said Marissa. "Or he could've decided to take your idea, Beth."

"If he did, I wouldn't have a problem with it," replied Beth. "Come on, we got Potions and Snape will have us if we are late."

Harry, Ron, Beth, and Marissa, along with the rest of the Gryffindor 2nd years left the Great Hall and went to the dungeons for Potions.

1 Week Later

Harry and Ron decided to talk to Mourning Myrtle, after dinner, because they believe she was the student killed the last time. As the approached the bathroom the intercom turned on.

"All student report back to their common room, immediately. Teachers, please report to the faculty lounge."

"Harry, lets go to the faculty lounge, to find out what's going on since we are nearby," said Ron.

"Yeah, sure," replied Harry.

"We may have to send the students home," said McGonagall as soon as all the teachers were settled.

"Why?" asked Professor Flitwick, concerned.

"Because the Chamber of Secrets has a student. On the wall near the girls bathroom, on this floor, it says 'Her Skeleton will lie in the chamber forever'."

All the teachers gasped as she said those words.

"Who is the young woman?" asked Snape.

"Ginny Weasley," responded McGonagall gravely.

Harry saw Ron go pale and prayed the teachers would leave soon.

"What have I missed?" asked Lockhart. "I must have fallen asleep."

"Ahhh, just the guy we are looking for," said Snape with his traditional smile. " A young girl, Ginny Weasley, has been taken into the chamber. You are the Defense Against the Arts teacher, plus you said you knew where it was, so you can go rescue her."

"Yes, that is fine," responded Lockhart with a concerned voice. "I'll be in office getting the stuff, I'll need." He then left.


	13. Chapter 13

"Professor….where are you going?" asked Harry as he entered Professor Lockhart's office.

"You see, I'm leaving," replied Lockhart as he continued to pack his stuff.

"So you are just going to leave my sister in the chamber?" asked Ron getting angry.

"Well, I don't know where the chamber is you see," replied Lockhart taking out his wand.

Harry disarmed his quickly before he could cast any spells on them. "We do."

Harry, Ron and Lockhart went into the bathroom, the one with Mourning Myrtle. Harry opened the chamber and pushed Lockhart in. Ron and Harry followed him. They approached the basilisk's dead skin. Lockhart attacked Ron, grabbed his wand, and attempted to erase their memories. Fortunately, Ron's wand broke, when he was fighting Draco earlier in the year, so the wand back fired. Lockhart lost his memory and Harry and Ron were separated. Harry continued and found Ginny dying. He met Tom Riddle, found out about his past, and realized it was Tom who wrote the diary, and the Slytherin's last heir. He also found out that it was Ginny who was opening the Chamber with Tom's help. Tom then called the basilisk and the thing went after Harry. Fawkes and the Sorting Hat came to help Harry. Harry was able to draw Gryffindor's sword out of the hat and stabbed the basilisk with it. Unfortunately, Harry had one of the fangs get stuck in his arm and was slowly dying. He pulled the fang out, and then used it to destroy the diary. Ginny woke up soon afterwards and Harry told her to get out and that Ron was waiting for her. Fawkes then started crying on Harry's wound, and because phoenixes tears heal wounds, Harry lived.

"No Hermione yet?" asked Fred as he and George joined Harry, Ron, Beth, Marissa, Ginny, and Heather. AS usually Fred took the seat next to Heather.

"Nope and none of the others yet, either," replied Beth. "And Hagrid isn't back yet."

"Dang, I was hoping he was," replied George.

At that moment the door to the Great Hall opened and all the Petrified victims walked or glided through them. Hermione ran up to Harry and Ron and gave Harry a hug and Ron a handshake. As Hermione did that, Beth looked over at Draco and just rolled her eyes as to say oh my gosh, does she have to make them look bigger heroes then they already are. He responded back by shrugging his shoulders in agreement. They were both thinking maybe we should have told a teacher.

"Welcome back to those who have been incapable of enjoying the last few months or weeks," said Dumbledore in his usually spot. "Due to the circumstances we have decided that there will be no exams this year, so everyone will move on to their next year."

"I'm sorry about the interruption," spoke Hagrid. "But this ruddy owl arrived late with my release papers."

"Ron!" exclaimed Beth.

"Welcome back Hagrid," exclaimed Dumbledore.

Hagrid stopped directly in front of Harry and Ron.

"Thank you so much for getting me out," said Hagrid with tears forming in his eyes. "That place is a living hell."

"Hogwarts isn't Hogwarts without two certain people," replied Harry as he stood up.

"And who are those people?" asked Hagrid.

"Dumbledore, of course," said Harry with a smile." And you, our groundskeeper, and most of all, the tallest friend we have and probably will ever have."

Harry began clapping and the whole school followed.

"Summer, yes!" exclaimed Beth on the train ride home. "Sleeping in, and being lazy."

"What about homework?" asked Hermione who was doing hers.

"Um, how about not till the end of the summer?" asked Beth.

"Why not do it now?" asked Hermione. "You can get it done."

"Because we need a break, duh," replied Beth.

"Are you going to convince your sister to do her homework at the beginning of the summer?" Hermione asked Cedric.

"Well you see, I don't do mine at the beginning of the summer," replied Cedric. "So if I don't do there is no way she'll do it. And I'd have to agree with her, we need a break from school work. Oh wait you got a month and a half off already."

Hermione gave him a dirty look and got back to her homework.

30 minutes later, the train arrived at the station. Everyone went their separate ways promising to write to one another.


	14. Chapter 14

This year the Diggorys went to Diagon Alley two weeks before the kids would leave for Hogwarts. They decided they would stay there and cut their vacation in their summer home in France short. Mrs. Diggory had the usual task of getting the kids' books and supplies while Mr. Diggory ws at work.

Meanwhile, Harry got anger with his uncle's sister, and blew her up. Her ran away, and rode the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron. There he met the Minister of Magic and thought he was going to be expelled. Luckily for him he wasn't and stayed the rest of the vacation there.

One week before the start of the term, Hermione, Ron and Ron's family arrived in Diagon Alley. Heather's uncle ran a shop in Diagon alley, so she was already there. Marissa and her family always went on vacation with the Diggorys, so she arrived with them.

"Hey Heather. Having fun?" asked Beth as she entered the shop.

'Yeah, loads," she replied sarcastically. "Working here all summer well everyone else is having a great vacation is just wonderful."

"Well I've got some great news for you," said Beth with a big grin.

"What?" asked Heather eager to know.

"Fred's in town," Beth said knowing Heather would be ecstatic.

"You serious?" asked Heather.

"Yep," replied Beth.

"Sweet."

Beth and Heather entered the Leaky Cauldron just as Fred, George and Ron came down the stairs. Fred seeing Heather, began to blush, because his feelings for her had grown even more over the summer. Marissa came down the stairs two seconds later and ran over and gave Heather a big hug. Heather had become one of hers' and Beth's good friends. Ginny was already sitting at a table and was overjoyed to see Beth. Beth was an awesome person and treated Ginny like she was her own sister. Although Ron, Harry, and Hermione didn't particularly like Beth, Ginny did.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" asked Beth sitting down.

"Who cares?" asked Ron as he, Harry, and Hermione came to the table.

"I do," replied Beth aggravated. " I need to know so I can figure out the latest I have to get up."

"Well the train leaves at 11 as usually," said Cedric approaching the table. "So we'll have to leave at 10:15. Do you plan on taking a shower?"

"Uh, yea," replied Beth. "Who isn't?"

"True," replied Cedric. "I'd say get up between 9 and 9:30."

"K," replied Beth. "Thanks for telling me."

On the train ride, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Beth, and Marissa climbed into a compartment with a man who was sleeping. Half way on the way to Hogwarts, the train stopped. All of the sudden the train started getting cold. All of the sudden the compartment door opened and a black hooded figure entered. The man awoke and said some spell and made the thing go away. He gave Harry some chocolate and went to speak to the conductor.


	15. Chapter 15

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," spoke Dumbledore. "You may be wondering why dementors were on the train. Hogwarts is playing host to them well Sirius Black is on the loose. They are on the outside of the school and will not be coming onto school grounds. They can not tell the difference between a criminal and an innocent student, so stay away from them."

"Nice way for him to tell us," said Heather.

"So, George when do you want to visit our new found pals?" asked Fred.

"Are you guys freaking crazy?" asked Heather shocked. "You guys could get yourselves killed."

"They can't kill you, Heath," replied Beth, laughing because of Heather's reaction to what Fred said. "But, when they get close enough to you, they give you what is called the Dementor's Kiss."

What's that?" asked Heather getting nervous.

"Where they suck your soul out," replied Beth calmly. "They leave you with the feeling of never being happy again. You are just a skeleton with flesh and muscles walking around like a zombie."

"Okay…." replied Heather scared to death. "You guys better not go near them, because if you do and they don't suck your souls out, you are going to wish that they did."

"Yes, Mother," said Fred and George laughing.

"You guys can be jackasses sometimes," said Beth.

"Yeah, we know," George replied.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts," said the mysterious man from the train. "I'm Professor Lupin. Please put your books away and take out your wands. You can leave your stuff here because there will be time for you to come back and grab your things. Now, if you please, follow me."

"That's strange," said Beth. 'We've never had a teacher that has done a practical lesson, the first lesson."

"Well, maybe it will be fun," replied Marissa, kind of expecting what Beth was going to say.

"It's DADA," replied Beth. "How is it going to be fun?"

"True," replied Marissa.

"Thank you for following me even though you don't know me and probably don't trust me," said Lupin. "You probably have never done a practical lesson. I can tell that I am correct because of the nervous looks on your faces. That's okay. Today we are going to face boggarts. Can anyone tell me what a boggart is?"

"Beth why aren't you raising your hand?" asked Marissa concerned. "You probably know this."

"I do," replied Beth. "But, I can get on his good side other ways then be a smarty pants all the time."

"Why don't you just shut up," said Hermione. "No one wants to hear your voice."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," said Marissa. Both girls laugh.

"Yes, Ms….," said Lupin.

"Granger," replied Hermione.

"Thank you," replied Lupin. "Now what is a boggart?"

"A boggart is a shape-shifter," said Hermione. "It can…"

"It can take shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most," added Beth, with a hue smile. "And we have an advantage because there is so many of us it wouldn't know what shape to take."

"Thank you Ms….," Lupin said.

"It's Diggory," replied Beth. "And yes, my father is Amos Diggory and Cedric Diggory is my brother."

"Thank you," replied Lupin. "Now we are going to form a line….."

"Why the hell did you do that?" asked Hermione.

"Uh, because you were kind of struggling," replied Beth. "Just helping you out."

Harry and Ron were in front of the girls so they, while Ron had a chance to face the boggart. Lupin stepped in front of Harry before he could go and dismissed the class ten minutes before the bell rang.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hermione, Beth, will you quit it?" exclaimed Ron at lunch. "Who gives a damn on who answered the freakin question. We got the points."

"Thank you," said Harry. "I'm starting to get a headache from the two of them."

"You're right Ron," said Beth. "It doesn't matter cuz we got the points."

"Whatever," replied Hermione, and she opened her book and began reading.

"What's the hold up?": asked Hermione coming up to Beth and Marissa.

Beth turned around with a shocked face and said, "Someone attacked the Fat Lady."

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Let us through please," spoke Dumbledore. "Find the Fat Lady now!"

"Sir, she is over here," spoke Professor McGonagall.

"Fat Lady, who did this to you?" asked Professor Dumbledore very quietly trying not to frighten her.

"Him," she spoke. "Sirius Black,"

The group of students was silent as they took in that information in.

"Go to your common rooms now!" exclaimed Dumbledore. "And stay there!"

2 Weeks Later

"Wake up!" shouted Beth running into the boys' dormitory. "It's Christmas and there is this oddly shaped present for you, but no one signed it."

"Bloody hell," said Ron. "She has a lot of energy."

"Yeah," replied Harry getting up. "Just get up so she doesn't bug us anymore."

Ron and Harry got dressed and headed downstairs. By the time they got down there the girls had already opened their presents and were talking Harry and Ron went over to the tree and gathered their presents. Harry ripped open all of his other packages before he opened the oddly shaped present.

"It's a Firebolt!" exclaimed Ron. "It can replace your other broom."

"Who is it from Harry?" asked Hermione.

"It didn't have a signature," replied Beth. "I checked."

"That's strange," replied Hermione.

"I agree," said Beth.


	17. Chapter 17

"Do you always have to be so critical?" asked Harry after Beth had criticized his attempt of a potion.

"I didn't mean to," replied Beth upset. "I was just trying to help you. God damn it, that's all I was doing. And do you always have to a freakin asshole?"

Beth ran off from Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Marissa.

"She was right Harry," spoke Hermione first. "She was just pointing some things out. And you are an asshole, but not all the time."

"You're agreeing with her?" asked Harry surprised.

"Yes," replied Hermione. "Come on Marissa let's go make sure she is okay."

"Can you believe that," said Harry after Hermione and Marissa left. "Hermione just agreed with Beth."

"Um…" said Ron unsure of what to say.

"You agree don't you?" asked Harry. "What did I do?"

"Yes I agree," said Ron nervously. "You are really harsh. Actually it seems like you always are mean to her. You've been that way since you met her. It's like you resent her for no reason."

"She has no right," replied Harry. "It's not like we are family, so she couldn't and even id she was she still wouldn't be able to be critical."

"What the hell did I ever do to him," asked Beth as soon as Hermione and Marissa came in. "I was just trying to be freakin helpful. He was doing the damn potion wrong anyways. And I just saved his ass from receiving a zero. He could've thanked me instead."

"You have a point," said Hermione. "But, you also got to remember that Harry has been independent his whole life. He had to find ways to survive with the Dursleys."

"Yea, I guess that's true," replied Beth. "But he always asks you for help on homework or asks you to see if something is right and he never gets pissed off at you. It's like he has some sort of resentment towards me."

"She's defiantly right, Hermione," spoke Marissa in agreement. "He only gets pissed off at her."

Um, well we are in agreement…" spoke Hermione hesitantly. Could we declare a truce? I'm sick of us fighting because you cut in on me or I cut in on you. Could we maybe become friends?"

"I'm sick of fighting, too," replied Beth. "And yes to the truce and friendship, on two conditions. One, you have to become friends with Marissa too. And two, you gotta help us figure out what the hell is Harry's problem with me."

"Agreed," replied Hermione.

"Agreed," replied Marissa.

The three girls then walked out of the dormitory due to the fact it was dinner time. Beth and Harry did not speak to each other throughout dinner and continued that for two months.


	18. Chapter 18

"Congratulations Harry" spoke Beth breaking the silence between the two. "You were a great flyer out their."

Uh…," replied Harry unsure of what to say. "Thanks."

Beth walked off and went to talk to other people with Marissa.

"You could've said sorry," spoke Hermione first.

"Yeah, well I didn't," replied Harry.

"Whatever" spoke Hermione as she walked off.

"Hey where is George and Fred?" asked Hermione as she walked up to Marissa and Beth.

"George is over there," replied Beth pointing to one of the couches. "And Fred… well we all know where he is and who he is with."

"True," added Marissa.

"Anyone seen Fred?" asked Heather, coming up to the girls. "I haven't seen him since I kissed him before the came."

"Wait, you a sec," replied Beth. "We figured he and you were off somewhere."

"We were supposed to be," replied Heather. "We were supposed to meet in the library after the game."

"Hey, what's up?" asked George coming up on the group.

"Have you seen Fred?" asked Heather getting nervous. "We were supposed to meet up after the game."

"Haven't seen him since I left the locker room," replied George. "Sorry."

"I'll be right back," said Beth. "Marissa you want to come with me?"

"Yeah…sure," Marissa replied unaware of what was going on.

The two girls walked off leaving Heather, George, and Hermione try to figure out where Fred was. The three were unaware of what Beth and Marissa were actually doing. The two of them found Malfoy and asked him if he knew where Fred was. He didn't know but he went down to the Quidditch field and found beaten up near the Gryffindor locker room. He immediately ran back to the girls and brought them to the field. The girls got Fred up to the informatory and then got Heather. Fred was beaten up by some of the Slytherin Quidditch players. Harry and Ron immediately suspected Malfoy, but before Beth could even find Malfoy and warn him, Fred told them that Draco wasn't even involved actually it was him who found Fred. The rest were puzzled because Beth and Marissa told them that they found him. The two were able to back up their story by saying that Draco probably found him before they did and ran when he heard their voices. Fred didn't question them then, because he didn't want anyone else to know what he thought was true, because he wanted Beth to be able to trust him.

"They don't know, do they?" asked Fred one day when he was alone with Beth. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Marissa were in the library, George was writing to their parents, and Heather was visiting her friends that were in other houses.

"Marissa does because I needed her to cover for me once," replied Beth. "And what is it exactly that you think you know?"

"You and Draco are friends," replied Fred. "I know you asked him for his help, Beth. What I can't figure out is why you won't tell anyone."

"I can't," replied Beth. "He is Harry and Ron's enemy. Hermione would kill be because supposedly to her I would be going behind their backs. Cedric… well Cedric knows. But, everyone else will declare me a traitor. And they wouldn't understand that there is another side to Draco. He only pretends to hate Harry because his dad does and we all know why. HE is a kind sweet person, and for once, I have someone, besides Cedric, that is a guy, give a damn about me and is worried about me. And it's something that it's just between me and him. Well now you and Marissa. No one else knows. And I like it that way."

"Okay," said Fred. "I will keep this as a secret. I understand how your feeling, since I have a twin bro that I do everything with and six siblings."

"Thanks Fred," replied Beth.

At that moment George and Heather came back and Fred and Beth ceased talking about Draco. The four of them then proceeded to find the others and go to dinner. Fred never mentioned that conversation to anyone for a long time.


	19. Chapter 19

"Beth you gonna come with us when we go see Hagrid?" asked Ron as he, Harry, and Hermione came up to Beth and Marissa sitting at he table.

"Sorry," Beth replied. "Marissa and I are having our movie night. But tell Hagrid that we are sorry."

"Okay," replied Ron.

"What movie are you guys gonna watch?" asked Harry attempting to be polite.

"SWAT," replied Beth and Marissa at the same time looking at each other.

"Why?" asked Harry. "Isn't that an American movie?"

"Yeah," replied Marissa. "But…"

"The lead actor," chimed in Beth. "Colin Farrell is so hot and he has shirt off!

"TMI!" shouted Harry and Ron at the same time.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to see Hagrid. Shortly after they arrived, the executioner, the Minster of Magic, and Dumbledore came. The three hid in the forest and watched the execution. They then fled but went after Ron when he went after his rat. A black dog went after Ron and dragged him into the Whomping Willow. After some trouble Harry and Hermione made it into the Whomping Willow. They find Ron, with a broken leg, a find out that it was Sirius Black who was the dog and it was a trap. Professor Lupin came in and Hermione accused him of conspiring to kill Harry and being a werewolf. Only half of that was true and then Snape came in and bound Lupin and Sirius. Harry and Hermione knocked Snape unconscious and found out the real story about how Harry's parents died. He found out that Sirius was innocent of all charges and did not kill his parents. They then turned Ron's rat into Peter Pettigrew the man that Sirius was charged with murdering. It turned out that Peter Pettigrew sent Voldemort to Harry's house that night and helped Voldemort kill Harry's parents. As soon as they came out of the Whomping Willow, Lupin changed into a werewolf because of a full moon and Peter slipped away. Dementors attacked the group but Harry fended them off and then passed out. When he came to, he was in the hospital room and he and Hermione had 15 minutes to save one, maybe two innocent lives. They went back to the time they went down to Hagrid's and saved Buckbeak. They then had wait until they came out of the Whomping so they could save Sirius. Sirius got away and everything was good.

"Wow, it's the end of the year again," said Beth. "It flew by."

Beth had been filled in by Harry about what happened and was starting to wonder if she was related to Harry, perhaps his sister because of the fact that they had the same birthday, both were one when their parents were killed, and what happened.

"Yea," replied Ron. "The summer will fly by faster."

"It is that time again," started Dumbledore. "It is the end of the year a very eventful year might I add. Sirius Black has managed once again to escape. Good thing is the dementors will be gone next year. Have a wonderful summer and see you next year!"


	20. Chapter 20

This summer was going to be the best one yet. Well, that's what everyone thought at first. The Quidditch Cup was going to be hosted nearby. The Diggorys had tickets due to the fact that Mr. Diggory worked for the Ministry of Magic. So did Mr. Weasley so he was going too, and they were going to bring Harry and Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley, good to see you," spoke Mr. Diggory. "Hello Weasley children. Oh, Harry and Hermione good to see you."

"Hello Mr. Diggory," they responded in unison.

"Beth and Cedric, glad you came," spoke Mr. Weasley.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Mr. Weasley," replied Beth. "There might be some really hot guys there and I can't miss the opportunity to make them drool. Ginny and Hermione you should join me and Marissa later. Oh and I believe Wood should be there too."

"Okay…" replied Mr. Weasley shocked. "You allow her to do this stuff?"

"No," Mr. Diggory. "Beth is just pulling you strings. She really doesn't do that stuff."

At that time the Porkey appeared and all of them touched it and was instantly transported to the Quidditch Cup.

"Freakin' awesome!" shouted Fred the instance they landed. "It's totally amazing!"

"Yea, and I see someone that will make it even better," spoke Beth with a smile on her face.

"Oh shit," were the first words out of Fred's mouth when he was able to speak. "Damn, you look good."

While Fred was trying to find his voice, Heather, had worked herself through the crowd towards the group.

"Why, thank you," Heather replied. "Hey everyone."

"Fred, that was inappropriate," said Mr. Weasley.

"Sorry to bust your bubble, but it's totally not," replied Beth. "According to newspaper, kids Fred and George's age are saying and doing things much worse."

"Let's go set up our camps," Mr. Diggory interrupted. "Arthur, meet you here at 2pm?

"That's great," replied MR. Weasley replied.

With that said the families separated and Heather went off to find her family.


	21. Chapter 21

"Let's go dad," yelled Beth into the tent. "It's almost 2 and I want 2 see who is here!"

"Alright," replied Mr. Diggory. "I'm ready."

The Diggorys headed to the meeting spot where the Weasleys were waiting patiently.

"Look who finally showed up," stated Beth when she arrived at the spot. "You're still alive. Amazing."

"And your still as annoying as ever," stated Percy before Bill and Charlie had a chance.

"It's one of the many perks of spending this delightful weekend with you of course," replied Beth just as coldly. "I wonder how many hot guys will be walking around that I can gush over. You never know they might be shirtless."

"Maybe the shirtless guys will be ugly," Percy replied.

"Percy lay off," Charlie said. "She only does it cuz she knows you'll get pissed. By the way, yes we are still alive."

"Come on we should get to our seats," Mr. Diggory said before anything more could be said.

The group walked to the stadium covered in Irish green. They went all the way to the top box where a little house elf was sitting and of course, the Prime Minister Cornelius Fudge was.

Shortly afterwards the Malfoys came up.

"I didn't know they let anyone up here," Lucius Malfoy stated. "What did you sell to get such good tickets?"

"Why don't just freakin' lay off?" responded Beth. "Mr. Weasley just so happens to work at the Ministry of Magic. Any who gives you the freaking right to determine who gets to sit where? If anything you should be down with all the scumbags and gamblers because you are a freakin' asshole."

"Amos you should teach your daughter to calm down," stated Lucius. "It could get her in a lot of trouble."

"I'm sorry to say Lucius," replied Mr. Diggory. "But I believe that my daughter is correct.'

"Amos, please do not say mean things about my guest," interrupted Fudge. "He just donated a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital."

"Well then tell your guest that he should be nice as well," stated Mr. Diggory and then turned around.

At that moment the Quidditch match began and everyone turned around to watch the match. They say plenty of penalties and ended up watching Ireland win 160 points to 150 points even though Krum got the Snitch. At that time everyone headed back to their tents for a good night's rest but their sleep was interrupted by Death Eaters. Cedric and Beth met up with Fred, George, and Ginny as well as Heather, but Harry, Hermione, and Ron got separated from them. It turned out they were right near the place where the Dark Mark was placed in the air and almost got stunned. The following day everyone returned home until school started up.


	22. Chapter 22

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," stated Professor Dumbledore when everyone was done eating. "As usual Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone. Also we once again need a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Mr. Alastor Moody has agreed to fill in. To all the Quidditch fans, which by the way the Quidditch Cup was very eventful this year, there will be no Quidditch games this year. Instead Hogwarts will be hosting the TriWizard Tournament. At the end of October we will have two guest schools come up for the remainder of the school year and stay with us. Each school will have a champion that will participate in three difficult tasks. Dutifully note all those interested that the selected champions will get out of end of the year exams. As a safety precaution, due to the fact that many have been killed in previous tournaments only students who are seventeen by the day of selection can enter. No one under the age of seventeen will be allowed to enter and will not be able to. More details will be provided when the other schools have arrived. Welcome Back!"

"Damn it, I wanted to enter," spoke Fred. "It sounds extremely fun since it's dangerous. George we gotta make an Aging Potion."

"Fun?" cried Heather. "Are you freakin' crazy?"

"Unfortunately the answer to that question is yes," spoke Beth with a huge smile. Angelina can enter for Gryffindor. And Cedric will probably enter."

"You bet I am," added Cedric. "And no one is stopping me. So don't tell Mom."

"Dutifully noted," Beth replied.

Two months went by without a hitch. Finally it was Halloween which also meant that Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were coming. Classes got out early so the students could greet the guests. The Beauxbatons came in horse drawn carriages that could fly while Durmstrang came in a huge ship.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" shouted Dumbledore at dinner. "We are honored that you could come. As you all know we are hosting the TriWizard Tournament which has happened in over a hundred years! As a reminder no one under the age of seventeen as of 4pm tomorrow can not enter. We are enforcing this rule for your own protection. We are using an impartial judge, this cup, which is called the Goblet of Fire. It will be placed outside the Great Hall with an age line around it. Anyone under the age of seventeen can not pass it. We encourage many of you to enter. And may the best win! Let's eat!"

"Got the Age Potion yet?" asked Beth.

"Yeah," replied Fred. "We are gonna take a drop each tomorrow morning. You gonna come watch?"

"Of course!" replied Beth. "I wanna see if it works. Not that I'll try it."

The next morning Fred and George tried to put their names in but the Goblet of Fire realize that they were not seventeen and then all of the sudden Fred and George sprouted beards.

Later everyone settled into the Great Hall for dinner and to find out who will be the school champions.

"Mr. Filch please bring the Goblet of Fire up here," spoke Dumbledore. As he spoke the room grew quietly. "In a few minutes three names will fly out of this cup. Those three people must compete in every t ask and can not pull out of the competition. If you put your name in you take the risk of having to participate. And the first person is Durmstrang's Viktor Krum."

There was a round of applause and then a second later the Cup turned red.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is…" Dumbledore spoke, "is Fleur Delacour!"

Once again there was a round of applause.

"The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory!" spoke Dumbledore with a smile.

The room was filled with cheering.

"Will the three champions please head over to the room on my left please," spoke Dumbledore when the room quieted down. I thank all of those who…"

At that moment the goblet turned red again and shot out a piece of paper.

"It seems that there is another champion," spoke Dumbledore his face stone like. "Harry Potter."

The room grew quiet and all looked at him. Harry was extremely surprised but none less got up and headed into the room know that he was going to be in huge trouble.


	23. Chapter 23

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Beth when Harry walked in. How the freakin' hell did you get your name in?

"I didn't," replied Harry. "I really don't want to be in the competition."

"Too late now," replied Beth. "Don't expect me to root for you though. I'll root for my brother first."

"Whatever," Harry answered back, turning towards Ron.

Beth went over to talk to Fred, George, and Heather. Fred and George had just gotten back from the infirmary.

"I should have expected this," was the first thing Ron said to Harry. "You say you would do anything to get in. I just wish you clued me in."

Ron," Harry yelled as Ron went up the stairs, "I didn't do…"

"Harry," Hermione said coming up. "Just drop it. He doesn't want to believe you. Just give him time."

"Yeah, give him time," replied Harry. "Like that's gonna work."

The next morning Ron gave Harry the silent treatment the whole day and of course did not give any support to Harry when other students started picking on him. All day people would give him dirty looks making it seem like he was the bad guy, even though he was just as baffled as they were.

"Marissa," Beth whispered, "Marissa!"

"What?" Marissa replied irritated. "I was flirting with those guys."

"Sorry," Beth replied. "But I need to go talk to Malfoy now."

"Why?" answered Marissa.

"Because I do," Beth replied, getting irritated. "That's all."

"I don't believe you," replied Marissa.

"All right, fine, you caught me," replied Beth. "This guy asked me out today. You know Justin Finch-Fletchley? Well I was in the library and despite the fact that he hates Harry right now and I kinda hang out with Harry, he asked me out! And I know Malfoy has a spy in every house and I want to know if Justin has done anything wrong or has a girlfriend already or cheats, you know the basic stuff."

"Okay," Marissa answered finally satisfied. "Next time just tell me."

"Yeah, sure," replied Beth as she ran off.

"Yo," spoke Ron, coming up to Marissa. "Where is Beth? I haven't seen her since, uh, after our last class."

"She had to go take care of something," replied Marissa looking straight into Fred's eyes, unaware he knew about the friendship.

Fred got the message even though he knew Marissa didn't know that he knew.

"Come on, you gotta know," replied Ron. "Aren't you like her best friend?"

"So what if she is?' Fred butted in. "Maybe Marissa doesn't know. And even if she did she doesn't have to tell you. Maybe Beth doesn't want you to know, because if she did she probably would have told you."

"Okay," Ron shot back. "I get it."

At that moment Beth came into the Common Room with a big smile on her face. She then gave Marissa a thumbs up.

"Where have you been?" asked Ron instantly.

"None of your freakin' beeswax," replied Beth. Why the hell do you need to know?"

"Maybe because you've been gone for the past two hours," Ron shot back.

Before Beth had a chance to respond Harry came in and started walking over to the group, so Ron left. At the same time Fred beckoned Beth over, but she gave him the sign for I'll tell you later.

"So did you give him an answer?" asked Marissa when she finally had a chance to speak.

"Give who an answer?" Fred asked instantly. "I want name, age, year, house, and a complete background."

"Your aren't my brother," Beth said laughing. And she was talking about Justin Finch-Fletchley he asked me out earlier, so I went to give him an answer, because I told him I'd think about it."

"Your brother isn't here," replied Fred. "And by the way he told me to keep an eye out for him when you entered your first year. And I'll be doing a lot more cuz he'll be busy with the tournament."

Whatever," Beth replied. "He's my age almost 14, he's a fourth year, he's in Hufflepuff, and he's clean. And I said yes,"

"Alright," replied Fred. "Now come over here so I can give you some pointers about first dates."

At that time Beth told him everything Malfoy said and how he knew and of course Fred did give her some pointers.


	24. Chapter 24

"Ron, let's go," Beth shouted up the stairs to the boys dormitory. "We need to leave now if we want to get good seats!"

Beth was standing at the bottom of the stairs with Fred, George, Heather, Hermione, Marissa, and Lee, waiting for Ron. Harry had already left.

"Alright," replied Ron coming down the stairs. "I'm ready."

The group headed out towards the ground with Justin coming up by the front doors and grabbing Beth's hand. They were able to find good seats in the very front of the grounds with a good view of what would be going on during the first competition.

"Up first is Cedric Diggory," Ludos Bagman announced. "Cedric is one of the Hogwarts champions. He is in his 7th year and in Hufflepuff. A little background on Cedric. He is the son of Amos and Hannah Diggory. He has a sister, Beth Diggory. He is, well was the Seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team for the past 6 years. Today Cedric will be facing the Swedish Short-Snout. Please welcome Cedric Diggory.!"

Cedric came out waving to the crowd and flashing his famous smile. He walked right into the pen as some caretakers brought out the dragon. In fifteen minutes Cedric got past the dragon and grabbed the golden egg.

"Up next is Fleur Delacour," Ludos spoke. "Fleur is a 7th year student at Beauxbatons. Her parents died last year and she takes care of her younger sister. Today Fleur will be facing the Welsh Green. Please welcome Fleur Delacour!"

Fleur came out from the same tent that Cedric did with a straight face. She waited to enter the pen until the caretakers brought the Welsh into the pen. Ten minutes later the crowd erupted into applause after Fleur grabbed the golden egg.

"Third is Viktor Krum," Announced Ludos. "Krum is a 7th year student at Durmstrang. He lives with his parents in Bulgaria. He plays on the National Bulgarian Quidditch Team. Krum will be facing the Chinese Fireball. Welcome Viktor Krum!"

Krum walked out of the tent leaving only Harry in it. He climbed over the wall of the pen 5 minutes before they brought out the Fireball. Krum finished in 10 minutes.

"Last but of course not least is Harry Potter," Ludos announced. Harry Potter is the other Hogwarts champion. He is in his 4th year here at Hogwarts and is in Gryffindor. As you all know Harry is an orphan and he lives with his uncle, aunt, and cousin. He is on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and has been the only student in a hundred years to make a school Quidditch team in his first year. Harry will be facing the Hungarian Horntail, the most vicious dragon. Please welcome Harry Potter."

Harry walked out of the tent and straight into the pen where the Horntail was waiting. As soon as the buzzer went off Harry used the Summoning Charm to bring his Firebolt to him. He got on the broom at once and was able to get the dragon away from the egg long enough for Harry to grab it. Harry ended up in a tie for first with Viktor Krum.

"Great job Harry," spoke Cedric. "That was a great idea."

"Yeah, great performance," added Beth. "But Cedric should've gotten more points, but of course he had to go and get himself torched by the dragon."

"Come on," Fred said. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."


	25. Chapter 25

"Ron and Harry do you guys have dates for the Yule Ball yet?" Beth asked. "It's three weeks away."

"Uh… no," they replied at the same time. "First of all why are you getting on our case about it? And second do you have a date?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Beth replied with a smile. "I'm going with Justin and Marissa is going with Ernie. Hermione also has a date but no one knows who. Plus we have our dresses picked out too. Why don't you ask Parvati? She doesn't have a date and either does her sister Padma."

"Yea, sure," replied Harry. Harry then got up to stretch and then walked over to Parvati and she said yes.

Three weeks later ever one was getting ready for the ball. Marissa and Beth helped Hermione and Heather pick out a dress to wear. Hermione needed one to impress someone and Heather wanted a dress that would make Fred fall in love with her because he was taking Angelina.

"Hey yo, we would like to go," Ron shouted up the stairs to Beth, Marissa, and Heather. The girls had snuck Hermione out before so the boys didn't see her yet. Parvati was downstairs all ready with Ron, Harry, Fred and Angelina, and George and Alicia.

"We're on our way down," shouted Beth down the stairs. "Parvati, you ready?"

"As ready as I can be," she replied. "Gentlemen and ladies I present to you Marissa."

Marissa walked down in a pale pink strapless dress with glitter all over it. She had on pale pink shoes and her hair was up with a big hair clip, semi-messy.

"Next," Parvati said, "I give you Heather Maioli."

Heather walked down in a pale yellow dress with matching shoes. Her dress was a halter top and it had a flowing skirt at the bottom. Her hair was done up in a bun.

Fred's jaw dropped open and he was unable to speak.

"Last, but not least," said Parvati. "I present Beth Diggory,"

Beth walked down in a light blue spaghetti strap dress with the glitter and flowing skirt at the bottom. Of course her shoes matched her dress and her hair was done up in a semi ponytail/bun with her hair curled.

Since the girls dates were not in there house they had to meet them by the Great Hall. When the boys saw them they were speechless and they all had that smile on their face meaning score.

At that time Harry and Parvati went off to find the other champions and everyone else went into the Hall to await the champions. When Viktor Krum was announced everyone was shocked to see Hermione on his arm. As the night progress the dance floor cleared up more and more. By midnight only a few were left so the ended the Ball.

Beth had found Justin kissing another girl earlier so she and Marissa left but not without making every guy look at them. Hermione and Ron had a big fight about her going with Viktor and stopped talking. By the end of the night Fred left Angelina and asked Heather out which was good for them, otherwise Fred would've been tortured by Heather's beauty day and night. Everything went back to normal in the next few days.


	26. Chapter 26

Three weeks later, classes began again. Harry and Beth were at odds again. They bickered like they were actually related; yet Cedric and Beth were related and never fought.

"Oh my fucking god," Ron shouted over Beth and Harry. "Will you just quit it?"

"No fucking way," screamed Beth right back. "I didn't do anything. He blew it out of proportion again!"

"Why don't you just calm down," stated Fred coming up to Harry, Ron, Beth, Hermione, Marissa, and Ginny. He had Heather on his right arm and the both of them looked like they had been making out. George was right behind them.

Beth took a few deep breaths and then stared at Fred

"Okay," Fred said. "Now tell us your side and then Harry will tell us his side."

"Fine," Beth replied. "Okay, so it was the day after Ron and Hermione started talking again. Anyways, Marissa and I were talking about guys were ignorant and less mature. And then Hermione came and joined the convo so we start talking about cute guys and then Harry and Ron came up. And at that time I was telling them what kind of guys I thought were cute and I was like guys with blond hair, blue eyes, and a bad boy attitude is hot. And Harry thought I meant Draco cuz he fits it but I didn't and now he won't talk to me."

At he exact moment Beth mentioned that Harry thought she meant Draco, she gave Fred the look saying but he was right.

"Alright," answered Fred. "Now Harry tell us your side."

"Okay," replied Harry, as he began telling his side. "Well I don't know what they were talking about but I think they saw us coming cuz she looked over and smiled. So when we walked over there and heard, this is a direct quote, well I like guys that have dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and that irrestible bad boy attitude.' And she had a smile on her face and I knew that she meant Draco and it pissed me off."

"Harry," George said when Harry was finished, "do you know how many guys In this school alone have blond hair, blue eyes, and a little bit of a bad boy attitude? She could've been talking about anyone. And besides she hates Draco."

"Whatever," Harry said and walked away.


	27. Chapter 27

It was the morning of February 24th and the competition was about to begin. Harry and Beth hadn't talked for almost two months. Cedric, Viktor, Fleur, and Harry were lined up listening to Bagman explain the rules.

Bagman started the task and the four dived into the water. Harry reached the people first and got Ron untied and attempted to get Hermione and Cho untied. At that time Viktor and Cedric arrived and untied there perspective person. Harry then realized Fleur wasn't coming, so he rescued her sister. Despite the fact that Harry arrived while past the time limit he received enough points to stay in first place in a tie with Cedric.

"Where's my brother Fred?" Ron asked later that week.

"Where do you think he is?" replied Beth. And without waiting for him to answer, "Probably in a closet with Heather."

"Joy," replied Ron. "Will you just apologize to Harry?"

"NO!" replied Beth pissed off. "I didn't do anything wrong. If anyone apologizes it should be him."

At that time Fred and Heather came back and the subject was dropped.


	28. Chapter 28

It was the night before the final task and nothing major had gone on in the past three months. Harry and Beth were still not speaking. Hermione and Ron were up late helping Harry practice some more before the next night's task.

"Harry," Hermione said before she headed up to bed. "This is from Beth."

Harry took a piece of paper from Hermione cautiously and opened it.

Dear Harry,

I know you still hate me but you need to know some things. Yes, I did see you and Ron coming toward s us and I did smile cuz I saw you coming. I only smiled though because Ron looked ridiculous with his shirt half tucked in. I did not mean for it to sound like I did it to piss you off. I really do think guys with blond hair, blue eyes, and a bit of a bad boy attitude but I don't like Draco. Just thought you should know. 

Beth

"She wasn't lying Ron," stated Harry when he was done reading the note. "She was telling the truth and she was smiling because you had your shirt half tucked in. I blew up over nothing. Damn it!"

"Relax," Hermione yelled from the top of the stairs. "Just talk to her in the morning."

The next morning Harry caught up with Beth in the Great Hall.

"Don't say a word until I finish," spoke Harry before Beth could say a word. "I read the note and I'm sorry. I blew it way out of proportion and I should've believed you. I'm sick of not talking to you for almost 7 months. Can we call a truce?"

"Yeah," replied Beth glad that he realized she was right once again. "Truce. Anything you need help on for tonight? Cuz I can tell you are dying to ask me for help."


	29. Chapter 29

It was 25 minutes into the third and final task. Cedric and Harry, both tied for first place went in together. Viktor went in 5 minutes later and Fleur 5 minutes after that.

Earlier that day, while Beth, Marissa, Hermione, Ron, Fred, Heather, and George were finishing up their exams, Harry was showing Mrs. Wesley and Bill around. During the time between the exams Beth and Hermione helped Harry practice, Marissa helped Ron study, Fred and Heather made out, and George entertained his mother and brother.

Harry had just gotten past a bogart, just after he ran into Cedric who dealt with Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts. He was considering if he should walk past the golden mist when he heard Fleur scream not even 30 minutes into the task. Harry then walked right through the mist and had his world turned upside down. After he took one step his world was righted again.

About ten minutes later, Harry ran into the Blast-Ended Skrewts. He tried stunning the creature but it just bounced off the armor. He then froze the creature with the Impediment Curse. Not even 15 minutes later he heard Cedric yelling at Viktor, so he rushed over as fast and possible and stunned Viktor. Cedric then proceeded to send up red sparks and the two departed paths again.

Twenty minutes later Harry ran into a sphinx. The sphinx unfortunately would not move until he answered the riddle and then proceeded to give him this riddle:

"_First think of the person who lives in disguise,_

_Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

_Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_

_The middle of middle and end of the end?_

_And finally give me the sound often heard_

_During the search for a hard-to-find word._

_Now string them together, and answer me this,_

_Which creature would you unwilling to kiss?"_

After a few minutes Harry finally figured out the clue: a spider. He then got passed the sphinx and headed towards the Cup. As he was running towards the Cup he saw Cedric come out ahead of him. All of the sudden a giant spider came out and Harry and Cedric tried the Stunning and Impediment Spells, but they didn't work. Finally Harry got the spider to drop him; it had picked him up only a few minutes earlier, by using the Disarming Spell.

Cedric and Harry then argued on who should take the Cup because Cedric was there but Harry saved his neck twice in the task, but Harry replied that it wasn't how it's suppose to be, but Cedric responded with a no, but Harry called him noble, but Cedric said that Harry told him about the dragons, but Harry had help with the egg and Cedric helped him with the egg, but Cedric had help too, but Harry should've received more points because he tried to help all hostages, but Harry took the song seriously. Finally Harry said that the both of them should take because it would still be a Hogwarts victory and that they both helped each other. Harry then counted to three and as he said three both grabbed a handle and suddenly they were being transported somewhere else.


	30. Chapter 30

Cedric and Harry landed in a grave yard. Both were so shocked that the Cup was a Portkey that they were speechless. Now even seconds after they arrived a voice screamed, "Avada Kedavra!" and Cedric was killed instantly.

Harry shocked from what just happened didn't notice anything was going on till he was being tied up by a man in a cloak and being dragged to a tombstone that had the name TOM RIDDLE on it. When he was finally able to figure things out, he noticed it was Wormtail and got pissed off. Then he saw the thing that looked like a human child, and realized it was Voldemort. Wormtail then began the ceremony to resurrect Voldemort. He used the bone of his father, cut off his own hand, and then cut Harry to use some of Harry's blood. Unfortunately for Harry, Voldemort did not drown and was resurrected.

Voldemort then called his Death Eaters and gave Wormtail a new hand. When the Death Eaters arrived he criticized them and was anger with them for deserting him because they believe he was dead. Wormtail then untied Harry and the Death Eaters surrounded them to watch the end of Harry; at least they thought they would.

Voldemort attacked Harry first using the Cruciatus Curse and inflicting Harry with pain. As soon as he had his wand Harry hid behind a tombstone for protection. Voldemort, after they began the duel properly, attacked Harry again with the Cruciatus Curse. When Harry wouldn't answer, Voldemort screamed Imperio! to make him talk. Harry then played a little Hide-And-Seek with Voldemort until they both screamed spells at the same time. Harry, Expelliarmus, and Voldemort, Avada Kedavra. Since their wands were made with the same phoenix feather their wands connected. All of the sudden the last five people Voldemort killed emerged from the middle, starting with the most recent. Cedric asked him to take his body back, the old man told him to keep fighting, Bertha told him not to let go, his father and mother told him that they would linger when the connection broke which would give him enough time to run and get back to the Portkey. Five seconds after they had all come out Harry broke the connection and ran to the Portkey and made sure he had Cedric's body and he returned to Hogwarts.

When he returned he was so confused he barely knew what was going on and barely noticed where Moody was taking him. Moody ended up taking him to his office and talking to him trying to get out as much information as possible. Then he told Harry how it was him who put his name in the Goblet, it was him that told Hagrid to show him the dragons, it was him who helped Cedric, who in return helped him, he gave Dobby the idea of the gillyweed, it was him who set up the Portkey. He was the son of Barty Crouch and never really died. He had helped Voldemort return and he was going to kill Harry right then and there. All of the sudden the door burst open and Moody was stunned by Dumbledore. They found the real Moody in the bottom of the trunk and had Barty Jr. put under a truth spell. In the end dementors took his soul and his confession was lost. Later that day Dumbledore called Harry and Beth down to his office to talk.


	31. Chapter 31

"I know you both are going through some rough times," Dumbledore started with when Harry and Beth both walked in, "but I need to talk to you."

"First of all, Beth I am sorry for the loss of your brother. It was an unnecessary death and Voldemort will regret killing him. Harry, I am sorry you had to witness Cedric's death and all other events and I'm sorry I'm going to burden you both some more but at this time you need to know this crucial information."

"Just get it over with okay?' Beth asked annoyed. "I kinda want to be with my parent right now."

"Ahh, yes, your parents," Dumbledore replied. At that moment there was a knock on the door. "That should be them. Please come in. Now as I was saying, this is very important. Beth, your parents know what I'm about to say. It is time for you to find out who your real parents are."

"What does that have to do with me?" Harry asked.

"You'll see," replied Dumbledore. "As you both know, you just happen to be the same age and born on the same day, July 31st. Harry, you lost your parents at the age of one, Beth, you were adopted not even two days later. I don't know the best way to put this but you are related. You are brother and sister more specifically, twins."

"Are you freakin' crazy?" asked Beth jumping up. "There is no possible way we are related. We are nothing alike. And if we are then why hasn't Voldemort come after me. Why didn't he try to kill me when I was one?"

"I'd have to agree with her," added Harry.

"I'm not crazy," replied Dumbledore. "Voldemort didn't come after to you because you weren't a threat. He didn't even think about killing you. He probably doesn't even remember that you exist which is good for you right now. But eventually he is going to know and he will come after you. That is why I'm telling you. That way when he does you two can protect your friends, family, yourselves, and each other. Now I know this is a shock but we need to make a few decisions. First of all where are you going to live?"

"Uh, I know where I'm living," replied Beth. "And it isn't with no non-magical aunt and uncle that will hate me. I'm staying with Diggorys."

"That is fine with us," replied Mrs. Diggory. "And Harry is more than welcomed to join us."

"I'll stay with the Dursleys," stated Harry.

"Okay," added Dumbledore. "It's settled. You two can leave now. Enjoy your vacation and get to know one another."

"Wait, so the two of you are twins?" asked Marissa as soon as Harry and Beth were done talking. "That is so awesome! And explains why you bicker, why your birthdays are the same and everything."

"Yeah, well I don't care right now," spoke Beth very subtle. "Just drop it."

"There you go again," spoke Harry irritated. "Not giving a damn about anything that deals with me."

"Oh, I give a damn," replied Beth. "I'm just not ready to bring another brother in my life. I just fuckin lost one. And there is absolutely nothing I can do about and I hate that fact. My brother is dead, my adoptive brother, the one who taught me everything I know, is dead. DEAD! And there is one thing he didn't teach me, something that can't be taught. How to bring back the dead. So excuse me if I don't want to talk about being related to the person who unfortunately had to witness my brother's murder!"

With that she stormed off.

"Just giver her some time Harry," spoke Fred. "Let it all soak in. Just remember she just lost her brother and now she finds out that you're her brother, you saw her brother die, and his murderer also killed her biological father and mother, took her godfather away from her because he is on the run, and is now possible tying to kill her, the headmaster, her friends, and her new brother."

"Hi," spoke Draco first when he first saw Beth. "What's the matter? I know it has nothing to do with recent events."

"Actually is has everything to do with recent events," replied Beth. "IT turns out that Harry is not only my brother, but my twin. My biological parents and brother were killed by Voldemort. My new brother couldn't do anything both times. And now Voldemort will soon be after me, because I'm Harry's sister, oh and my friends might get killed."

"Harry is your brother?" exclaimed Draco shocked.

"Well it explains everything," replied Beth. "Why I don't have parents, biological, our birthday being the same, him being 10 minutes older than me, why I look like my mother with my dad's eyes, and him vice versa. So does this change anything?"

"No," replied Draco. "But can you give me a couple of days to soak this in? It has nothing to do with you. You probably need a few days yourself. And I know this won't change who you are at all."


	32. Chapter 32

Beth spent half of the summer with the Diggorys, doing absolutely nothing except homework. There was nothing to do. Her brother was gone, her adoptive one anyways, she wanted nothing to do with Harry, and like it mattered, it seemed like he wanted nothing to do with her as well. Draco didn't even send any letters to her, but she figured it was because of Harry being her twin brother. Halfway through July, Dumbledore stopped by and picked her up and all of her belongings and brought her to this old house where the Weasleys were staying. It was Sirius' house, her godfather. Heather was there as well, always making out with Fred, Hermione was there, and the one person Beth needed the most: Marissa.

Two weeks later, a few days before **the **birthday, the one she shares with Harry, Harry was brought to the house. There was a meeting going on so Ron, Hermione, Marissa, and Beth were forced to tell Harry was going on. Beth and Harry barely spoke the entire time.

~*****~*****~*****~

'Thank god," said Beth, when she was alone with Marissa. "Tomorrow we get to go back to Hogwarts and I won't have to see him."

"You'd think he'd be a little happier to find out he had a family member left," replied Marissa. "I mean for 12 years he was an orphan. Then last year he found out about his and your godfather, and then two months ago he found out he had a sister. Too bad it wasn't under better circumstances."

"Yeah," replied Beth. "But I kind of blame Harry for Cedric's death. If he hadn't let Cedric grab the Porky, Cedric would still be alive and Harry and I wouldn't know a thing about our family history."

"Guess what!" screamed Hermione. "I am a prefect!" And so is Ron! Isn't that awesome?"

"That is great Hermione," replied Marissa and Beth at the same time. "Well done."

"OMG!" screamed Hermione. "I must tell Mum and Dad. I'll go see if Harry will let me borrow Hedwig.

"Oh God," said Beth after Hermione left the room. "Now how am I supposed to sneak around and go find hot guys?"

"Uhhh," replied Marissa cracking up. "Lie and say you are going to the library? I don't know."

The girls then started laughing so hard that they began to cry. They didn't even notice when Fred, George, Heather, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry entered the room.

"May I ask what is so funny?" said Fred.

"Nothing," replied Beth still laughing. "Absolutely nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing," replied Ron.

"You would not understand Ron," replied Marissa, beginning to calm down. "None of you would."

~*****~*****~*****~

The next day everyone went to the train station so the kids could go to Hogwarts. It was a long process of saying goodbye to everyone and the kids were lucky enough to catch the train before it left. Fred, George, and Heather went off somewhere, Ron and Hermione went to the front with all the other prefects, and left Ginny, Harry, Neville, Marissa, and Beth to find somewhere to sit. They ended up sitting with Luna Lovegood and rode with her in the carriages to the castle. They then proceeded to their respected House tables to await the sorting of the first years.

Once the first years were in the room, the Sorting Hat began to sing;

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

"_Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name.,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you..._

_Let the Sorting now begin._

After the applause, none of the Gryffindor people could figure out what it meant. Beth just happened to find a way to record it so she could try and decipher it.


	33. Chapter 33

"Beth, you got to talk to him at one point or another," said Marissa. "He is your brother. You may need to rely on him one day to protect you."

"I can't," Beth replied. "All I can think about is him being there, not doing anything to stop it. And if it was for him Draco and I would still be talking. I mean he can't even look at me."

"You are taking your anger out on the wrong person," Marissa replied. "Voldemort is the one who killed Cedric. He killed your parents. You can't see Sirus because of him. Everything that you are blaming Harry for is because of him. Not Harry."

"Whatever," Beth replied. "Come on, we have to go to DADA."

"Hello class," stated Professor Umbridge. "Welcome to Defense Against the Arts. This year we will return to the basic principles. That means no practicing at all. We will read from text books."

"Then how can we protect ourselves against the Dark Arts?" asked Beth.

"You don't need to Ms. Diggory," replied Umbridge. "The Dark Arts do not exist. This class is just a tradition here."

"That is bull," replied Harry. "Voldemort is back. I saw him. If we don't learn how to protect ourselves here than we are all dead."

"Detention, Mr. Potter," replied Umbridge. Then she proceeded with the class.

*After the class*

"Beth, why didn't you speak up more?" asked Hermione. "That is so unlike you."

"Because it would have been more trouble than it was worth," she replied. Just then Harry walked by. "Excuse me. Harry wait up." Beth then ran after Harry.

"You all just saw that right?" asked Ron.

"Yes," replied Hermione and Marissa.

"Harry," said Beth once she caught up to him. "I am sorry about the way I have been acting around you lately. It is just hard. I am working on it. You have to be careful around Umbridge. My dad, Mr. Diggory, Amos, said she is a hard ass. Any other time I would have jumped in and you know that."

"I understand," replied Harry slowing down so Beth didn't have to walk as fast. "I understand all of it. I was the closest person to vent on. And with Umbridge I can try but I can' promise anything."

"That will work," Beth said pleased that things might work out.

"Hey look," stated Fred as he, Heather, and George came upon them. "They are talking again."

"Yeah, we are," stated Harry. "Got a problem with that?"

"No problem," replied George. "Just glad to see that. By the way Angelina is pissed that you are missing practices because of detention."

"Yeah," replied Harry. "Tell her I am sorry about that and it shouldn't, well hopefully won't, happen again."

*One Week Later*

"Harry!" exclaimed Ron. "I am the new Keeper!"

"That is amazing Ron," replied Harry. "Glad you are on the team."

*Two Months Later*

"Who the fucking hell do they think they are?" cried Beth. "Making her High INquistor? She is going to ruin this school. This is absolutely ridiculous. No one is safe now. Screw the Ministry. They are sending Hogwarts to the grave. Maybe Voldemort will attack them next. Maybe then they will fucking believe us."

"I agree," stated Hermione. "But we have to try and keep our cool now. We could get expelled by her. And as much as I would love to continue this discussion we have to get to Care of Magical Creatures."

"Oh crap," said Harry and Beth at the same time. "She is here."

The class was going okay until Umbridge asked about injuries. Then Malfoy opened his mouth and mentioned the attack by a hippogriff.

As the two houses were leaving Malfoy purposely ran into Beth. As he did so he dropped a note in her pocket. As a result of him running into her she pushed Harry and he stumbled.

"What the hell?" Harry said turning to Beth.

"It wasn't me," she replied. "Malfoy ran into me."

"What is wrong with you?" Harry said turning to Malfoy. Stop being a jackass and leave us the hell alone."

Malfoy just smiled and walked away.

Later that day Beth found the note in her pocket. When she got a chance to read it, it said:

Beth,

I know you are probably pissed at me and you have a right to be. I said I would only take a few days to digest the fact that you are Harry's twin and I lied. It took a little bit longer. During that time, I realized that the two of you being related made sense. You and Cedric really didn't have fights, yet you Harry have a ton. I know this time has been hard for you and me not being there is probably making it harder and I am extremely sorry. Please meet me on the seventh floor in room 722 tomorrow night at seven pm. We should talk. I will understand if you do not come just remember that I will be here when you are ready.

Love,

Draco

It took awhile for Beth to digest the note. She read it a few times. Eventually she decided that she would go see what he had to say. She set the plans in motion with Fred and Marissa to cover for her when she left the next day.


End file.
